Link (The Legend of Zelda)
Link was a Hylian man originally from the land of Catalan, who came to live in Hyrule after defeating Ganon and saving Princess Zelda and the Triforce. He came to be known as the Hero of Hyrule as he saved that land after much of its civilization had fallen to ruin following Ganon's rule. He's one of many incarnations of the legendary hero Link. History Arrival Link arrived in Hyrule and met Impa, who told him that Zelda, the princess of the land, had split the Triforce into 8 pieces to keep it from Ganon's clutches. Link then embarked on a quest to recover the pieces and use them to defeat Ganon. He met an Old Man in a cave, who gave him the Wooden Sword. Link began exploring Hyrule, visiting dungeons and collecting pieces of the Triforce. ("The Legend of Zelda") One challenge he faced was the mighty Moblin known as Molblin. Molblin had a magic spear that returned to his hand each time he threw it. Link had to use a bomb to defeat him. ("Molblin's Magic Spear") Once he had all the Triforce pieces, he attacked Ganon's Castle atop Death Mountain. Using the Silver Arrow and the Light Sword, he was able to defeat Ganon and take the Triforce of Power. He then rescued Zelda, who proclaimed him the Hero of Hyrule. ("The Legend of Zelda") Later Life Years later, after Ganon's death, the dark lord's former minions plotted to ressurect him by killing Link and using his blood in a magical spell. Link, meanwhile, now older and wiser, was told by Impa of an ancient legend -- The Legend of Zelda. Zelda was a sleeping princess who had been left in eternal sleep for centuries, after which all subsequent females in the royal family (including the one Link knew) had been named. She was still alive, sleeping, in the North Palace. Link set out on a quest to place gems in seven statues to revive her. He traveled across the northern part of Hyrule, visiting many towns, including Saria, Darunia, and Mido on his quest. However, he had to face the darkness in himself when he met the evil Dark Link. ("Zelda II: The Adventure of Link") Despite his efforts, Ganon was somehow revived without his blood. Ganon hid out in an interconnected network of underground dungeons called the Underworld, periodically emerging to attempt to steal the Triforce of Wisdom, which was being guarded in Hyrule Castle. Link, now living at the castle, continued to thwart his efforts, along with Zelda and his fairy friend, Sprite. ("Zelda Animated Series", "Valiant Comics series") Other Lands One day, the wizard Gwonam arrived at Hyrule Castle to get Link's help in saving the land of Koridai from Ganon, who was invading there. Link agreed to help, and was taken by flying carpet to that strange land. He had to visit all the Faces of Evil, locations marked by carvings of gigantic faces. ("Link: The Faces of Evil") Soon after that incident, Link was kidnapped by Ganon, forcing Zelda to visit the land of Gamelon in order to rescue him. ("Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon") Link was once again captured in the land of Tolemac, and Zelda again went to save him. ("Zelda's Adventure") Alternate History :The story told in the manga verson of The Legend of Zelda gives this Link a drastically different history than the one given in the animated series, the comics, the CD-I games, and even The Legend of Zelda itself. Early Life Link was half-Elf boy, a Gardner in Hyrule Castle. He was the son of Rune and Zelda. He also had a half-sister by the name of Zelda, who became the Princess of Hyrule. Link was raised by Impa and Link's Grandfather. After Zelda was kidnapped by Ganon, Link began a quest to recover the pieces o the Triforce of Wisdom and stop the Demon Tribe once and for all. ("The Legend of Zelda manga") Quest Link's quest first took him to the Crescent Moon Inn, where he was initially turned away by Tia's Father. He went to sleep by a tree, where Tia found him and told him to come back to the Inn, where she gave him a room for the night, apologizing for her father's racism against Elves. In the morning, Link set out again. On his path, he encountered a number of demons, including one massive, Giant Moblin. The great Moblin demon chased him and two other adolescents, Grey and Pell. Link defeated the Moblin with a bomb. Grey and Pell, grateful for the rescue, invited him to join them in bathing in a nearby spring. Afterwards, they took him back home to meet their father, Jerrin. Jerrin had been friends with Rune, who had entrusted the White Sword to him. Upon realizing that Link was the son of the previous Princess Zelda and Rune, Jerrin gave him the White Sword. Link then set out again on his journey, despite the objections of Pell. After finding the first piece of the Triforce at the back of a cave, he found a spring full of Fairies, who mocked his anxiety. Luckily, there was also an elf girl there, by the name of Kana, who convinced the fairies to heal him. She was Rune's sister, and hence Link's aunt, and she joined him on his quest. Once all the Triforce pieces had been collected, Ganon contacted Link, and threatened to kill Zelda if the triforce was not brought to Death Mountain. Link had to come alone, or Zelda would be killed. Link agreed, so Kana had to remain behind. Now equipped with the Magical Sword, Link felt confident he could triumph. Once there, he challenged Ganon. In a massive battle, he was finally able to prevail and kill the demon king, restoring peace to the land. His friends rushed to his side to help him. ("The Legend of Zelda manga") Appearances *The Legend of Zelda **Molblin's Magic Spear **The Legend of Zelda (Manga) *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link **Zelda II commercial *Zelda Game & Watch *The Legend of Zelda (Animated Series) *The Legend of Zelda (Valiant Comics) *Link: The Faces of Evil *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon *Zelda's Adventure Category:Link